Sainte Rose
by Daiya-chan
Summary: Dans un monde étrange, deux camps s'opposent. Lumière et Ténèbres se dispute des territoires et de nombreuses guerres et querelles se développent depuis des milliers d'années. Et, au milieu de cette ambiance lugubre de combat interminable, un arbre, veillé par un guerrier protecteur de la Lumière qui changera peut-être le monde à jamais...


Bonjour cher lecteur !  
Alors, avant de vous laisser lire ce qui suit, j'aimerais expliquer un peu le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire ( _bon, si vous vous en foutez, vous pouvez passer et lire direct mais je pense que pour la compréhension, ce sera un peu plus simple pour vous. Question d'être à l'aise pendant la lecture_ ).  
Comme c'est expliqué dans ma bio, j'accepte les demandes et les défis qu'on peut me lancé et j'essaie au mieux de les effectuer. Dans ce cas précis, un ami m'avais donné une base de travail (les personnages, l'environnement, etc...) mais il m'avais laissé carte blanche pour la suite. Du coup, j'ai écris une histoire un peu à ma sauce. Et ça donne ça ! J'ai pour projet de la continuer. Mais comme à la base, elle n'était pas sensée être écrite pour être postée ensuite sur ce site, ne soyez pas étonnés que certains points soient survolés. C'est tout à fait normal et à vrai dire, ce sera plus facile pour moi pour la suite x)  
Bref... Je vous laisse lire tranquillement et j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Hugs !

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrent avec peu de difficulté. Il s'étire pour sentir son dos se détendre. Sa main droite vient essuyer ses yeux bleu océans encore brumeux et effacer toute envie de se rendormir. Il regarde dehors. Le soleil semble déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, déduisant que son sommeil avait bien du durer quatre ou cinq heures. Après tout, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis bien deux semaines. Mais l'apparition soudaine de son double l'avait épuisé. Il sortit rapidement de l'édifice dans lequel il reposait pour respirer un peu d'air frais. Il visualisa rapidement l'emplacement de Sainte Rose et s'y rendit en deux tiers de seconde. Face à l'immense arbre millénaire, il se sentit apaisé. Il posa une main douce sur l'écorce claire comme pour le rassurer. Il s'écarta ensuite et revêtit une armure de métal reluisante ornée d'une rose à l'éclat doré. Sa lance ainsi que son bouclier apparurent devant lui dans un halo de lumière blanche. Il s'en empara puis les fit rapetisser afin de ne pas s'en encombrer pour le moment. Il fit ensuite le tour de l'arbre pour en vérifier chaque parcelle. Après s'être assuré de son état, il s'assit dos à lui, profitant de la légère et agréable brise qui s'était invitée, faisant flotter ses chevaux blancs nacrés. Calmement, il vida sa tête de toutes pensées pour entrer dans un état de transe qui le mit en contact avec celui qui l'avait épuisé la veille. Il était dans une sorte de bureau moyenâgeux, fait de pierres sombres. Rien n'en décorait les murs, ni le sol. C'était lugubre, et tristement vide. Un homme lui ressemblant en quelques points lui adressa un sourire mauvais. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau cachaient en totalité son regard dont le chevalier blanc connaissait la couleur rouge sang mais ne l'avait que très rarement aperçu. Contrairement à lui, il arborait une armure noire, sale, abîmée par le temps et les combats.

« Tu es venu me rendre visite ? Quelle aimable attention de ta pars. »

Le ton volontairement agaçant qu'il employa n'ébranla en rien la concentration du visiteur.

« Kuro, je te prierais de ne plus m'ennuyer à l'avenir. »

Celui-ci s'approcha, faisant claquer et raisonner ses pas dans toute la pièce.

« Je ne peux répondre à ta requête.  
\- Ce n'était pas une question.  
\- Tu es bien présomptueux de t'adresser à moi sur ce ton, Hogo.  
\- Et tu l'es tout autant. »

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, s'affrontant du regard. Malgré ses cheveux gênant, on devinait une certaine défiance de la part de Kuro.

« Tu sais, je m'ennui ici…  
\- Ce n'est pas mon problème.  
\- Ça l'est, au contraire !  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer de sortir de force ! »

Kuro se perdit dans un petit rire moqueur avant de reprendre la parole.

« Sans Hime, j'aurais pris possession de ton corps il y a longtemps…  
\- Ne te crois pas si puissant.  
\- Oh je t'en pris, toi et moi savons très bien que tu ne pourrais pas me résister… D'ailleurs… »

Il fit quelques pas vers la structure de pierre où il fit râper ses ongles. Une fissure noirâtre apparue alors sous sa main, allant de celle-ci jusqu'au centre du plafond.

« Ton esprit s'affaiblit peu à peu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blanc fonça alors sur son double et lui attrapa violemment le poignet. Il le sera comme pour le lui briser.

« Je t'interdis de recommencer. Ce n'est pas un jeu, Kuro !  
\- Cela m'amuse pourtant tout autant, Hogo… »

Il ne se priva pas de lui adresser un sourire tranchant, laissant apparaître ses dents blanches et pointues. Hogo s'écarta de ce spécimen monstrueux. Ils restèrent ainsi, à se chercher mutuellement avant que le plus pur ne se laisse distraire par une légère douleur au bras gauche. Un soupire s'échappa alors de la bouche de son hôte.

« On commençait à peine à s'amuser…  
\- Nous reprendrons cette discutions plus tard…  
\- Tu es si inexpressif mon frère… C'en est désolant… »

Le gardien de Sainte Rose tourna ses yeux vers l'autre. Il détestait l'idée d'être lié par le sang à un être comme lui… Mais il s'en faisait une douloureuse raison. La douleur se faisant de plus en plus persistante, il sortit de son état léthargique et rouvrit les yeux, de nouveau adossé à l'imposant végétal. Mais ses pensées s'orientèrent sur les deux créatures volatiles qui fonçaient tête baissée sur l'écorce afin de la briser. Hogo ne perdit pas une minute et, d'un bond puissant, il arriva au même niveau qu'eux. Il lança en l'air deux petits objets qui, en une seconde, devinrent bien plus massifs. Il les récupéra habilement. Sa lance dans la main droite et son bouclier attaché solidement à son bras gauche, il s'élança contre les deux immondices qui attaquaient encore l'arbre. Celles-ci n'avaient pas de visage, seule une bouche pleine de crocs acérés couvrait leur carcasse couleur bronze. Leurs ailes tranchantes semblables à celles d'un démon les maintenaient en l'air et leurs deux pattes arrières étaient elles aussi décorées de griffes pointues. Mais le chevalier ne s'arrêta que futilement sur ces quelques détails et s'empressa d'attaquer les deux monstres. Un à un, il les assomma grâce à son bouclier et les embrocha violemment de sa lance qui les transperça en plein ventre. Elles tombèrent lourdement au sol puis, dans une fumée grisâtre, disparurent sans laisser la moindre trace de leur passage, ou presque. Lorsqu'il atterrit, Hogo ôta la manche gauche de son armure, laissant respirer une sorte de brûlure rouge sang. Il grimaça de douleur lorsque le vent effleura sa peau sensible. Sans attendre, il visualisa l'édifice où il sommeillait un peu plus tôt et y apparu un instant après. Un temple aux quatre piliers qui soutenait le toit. Une armature lourde sur laquelle on avait sculpté une rose en relief et en dessous de celle-ci, une unique entrée sans porte. Il pénétra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment où une lumière chaleureuse émanait de nombreuses torches disposées minutieusement contre les murs. Le lustre accroché au plafond portait en tout douze bougies toutes allumées, éclairant encore plus la pièce. Au fond à gauche de la grande salle se trouvait le lit dans lequel il s'était levé le matin même, à droite, une armoire en bois, rappelant celui de Sainte Rose. Au centre, un livre d'incantation et à ses côtés un chaudron fait du même métal que celui de son armure, un petit meuble où étaient disposés de petits flacons ainsi qu'une sphère de verre. Il s'approcha du livre et tourna rapidement les différentes pages avant de tomber sur celle qui l'intéressait. Il se concentra et une rose aux pétales étrangement vert pomme apparue à l'intérieur du globe de verre. Il s'empressa de la récupérer et la plongea dans le liquide transparent en face de lui. Il prit en main l'un des flacons et le remplit de la mixture qui s'était crée à la suite du dépôt de la rose à l'intérieur du récipient. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, il réapparut devant l'arbre et plus précisément à l'endroit où les monstres l'avaient frappé. Il y fit doucement glisser le produit de son précédent mélange. Il sentit immédiatement les effets sur son propre corps. Il observa avec minutie sa brûlure disparaître petit à petit ainsi que l'écorce qui retrouvait de sa brillance. Il soupira. Même si son frère était épuisant, il se demandait parfois si sa compagnie ne lui était pas plus agréable que de combattre ces affreuses choses.

Le crépuscule approche doucement et la fin de sa troisième journée sans combat également. Hogo sourit. Il est rare que ce genre de moment se présente. Et il est souvent annonciateur d'une grande nouvelle. Ses paupières restées closes depuis un certain temps s'ouvrirent alors qu'il sentit une présence familière s'approcher de lui. Il se redressa, épousseta son armure sur laquelle quelques feuilles de Sainte Rose s'étaient échouées et mit un genou à terre en baissant la tête, signe de l'immense respect qu'il avait en la personne qui s'avançait vers lui.

« Dame Hime… C'est un plaisir de recevoir votre visite.  
\- Hogo, comme tu as mûris depuis ces deux derniers siècles… »

Elle fit un geste de la main pour qu'il se redresse et elle passa maternellement sa main contre la joue de son élève.

« Tu es devenu fort…  
\- J'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner. »

Il lui sourit. Hime fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que ses doigts effleurèrent le front du guerrier.

« Tu lui as parlé il y a peu, je me trompe ?  
\- Non… Mais depuis trois jours, il est calme. J'en profite pour me reposer.  
\- Je voudrais vous parler, à tous les deux. »

Une lueur de curiosité illumina les pupilles du chevalier.

« Bien sur, Dame Hime. »

Il s'agenouilla de nouveau devant elle alors qu'elle liait le sommet de son front au sien par un fin fil de lumière. Ils furent alors tout deux transportés dans la geôle lugubre qui retenait prisonnier le double maléfique. Ils le trouvèrent assit face au mur, grattant les pierres de ses ongles comme un chien voulant s'échapper de sa cage. Lorsqu'il entendit les deux intrus et qu'il sentit une présence familière, il ne pu retenir un sourire malsain.

« Hime ! Quel plaisir de te recevoir ! Pardon pour le désordre… Si j'avais su que tu viendrais, j'aurais fais un peu de ménage. »

Le ton ironique et moqueur qu'il employait n'étonna pas le moins du monde la jeune femme qui se contenta simplement de l'ignorer.

« J'ai quelque chose de très important à dire. Et cela te concerne tout autant que ton frère, Kuro.  
\- Oh ! Je suis convié à la petite réunion de famille ? J'en suis plus que flatté mais je suis un peu occuper à chercher un moyen de me sortir de ce trou, vois-tu ?  
\- L'hiver approche.  
\- Comme chaque années, oui…  
\- Sainte Rose va s'affaiblir…  
\- On est au courant ma grande ! Pourrais-tu nous apprendre quelque chose qu'on ignore ? »

On entendit un bruit métallique et, en à peine une seconde, Hogo se retrouvait derrière son frère, la pointe de sa lance prête à lui ouvrir la gorge.

« La prochaine fois que tu interrompes Dame Hime, je m'arrange pour que tu ne puisse plus jamais le faire de toute ton éternité, c'est clair ? »

Le prisonnier leva les mains en signe d'abandon et son frère le lâcha.

« Comme je vous le disais, Sainte Rose sera affaiblit, comme à chaque hivers. Cependant, celui-ci risque d'être particulièrement rude… Les monstres se feront plus nombreux et profiterons du ponctuel état de faiblesse dans lequel l'arbre se trouvera pour attaquer de toute leurs forces. »

Elle regarda son élève avec un soupçon de tristesse dans les yeux. Elle semblait lui demander pardon.

« J'ai donc parlé avec Ed et… Il pense que ce serait une bonne initiative que de libérer Kuro le temps d'un hiver… Et… »

Les deux guerriers restèrent bouche-bée. L'un de désarrois, l'autre de satisfaction.

« Je suis de son avis.  
\- Mais… Dame Hime… Vous ne pouvez pas prendre une décision pareille en si peu de temps.  
\- Nous y avons mûrement réfléchis, Hogo. C'est le moyen le plus sur.  
\- Mais pas le seul ! Il doit bien exister une autre façon de faire !  
\- Certes mais nous n'aurions ni le temps, ni les moyens.  
\- Si je puis me permettre… »

Le maître et le disciple tournèrent la tête vers Kuro qui affichait toujours le même sourire avec dans son regard camouflé une nette once de ravissement.

« Je trouve cette idée plus que pertinente.  
\- Evidemment ! Tu es le plus avantagé dans l'histoire ! »

Le protecteur de Sainte Rose paraissait plus que chamboulé par la nouvelle que venait de lui apprendre son mentor. Il réalisa peu à peu que, cette décision prise, il devrait surveiller, et pire encore, supporter son jumeau trois mois durant si ce n'était plus. Il était éreinté, rien que d'y penser.

« Hogo. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Je reviendrais dans deux mois pour procéder à la réincarnation physique de Kuro. En attendant, je compte toujours sur toi pour protéger Sainte Rose. »

Il resta silencieux un instant.

« Bien sur, Dame Hime. »

Le chevalier attendait son mentor avec peu d'impatience. En effet, l'idée d'avoir son jumeau pendant trois long mois était pour lui synonyme de torture tout aussi mentale que physique. Il se remémora la bataille de 1067 où, quand les diables des cités inférieures ont commencés à migrer vers Sainte Rose, les deux frères s'étaient battus côtes à côtes. Raconté ainsi, on pourrait croire que cette bataille –et victoire- était due à la parfaite symbiose et coordination des deux, mais la vérité est bien moins sympathique. Kuro avait pris un malin plaisir à donner des coups « accidentels » à son frère alors que celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de résister aux multiples asseaux des diablotins et des cabots ailés qui les accompagnaient. Une douleur fantôme lui vrilla alors le bas du dos, souvenir d'un coup de griffe de l'un des animaux. L'arbre millénaire s'était retrouvé en piteux état et il avait passé de longues et éreintantes nuits à en prendre soin, le protégeant même d'une simple brise. Un vent souffla alors que Dame Hime se présentait devant son disciple. Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'agenouilla de manière à être parfaitement équilibré pour l'action qui allait suivre qui promettait d'être épuisante. Elle posa donc délicatement sa main sur le front du guerrier et il fut plongé dans un état de sommeil profond, lui évitant ainsi une horrible douleur, alors qu'elle emmagasinait assez de magie pour extirper l'âme du démon de son corps. Une fois fait, une aveuglante lumière jaillit de Hogo et, au dessus de lui se tint un cristal d'un violet foncé hypnotisant semblant quelque peu instable. La princesse utilisa sa main libre pour faire apparaître un squelette d'un blanc immaculé près d'elle. Elle recula pour libérer son apprenti de l'emprise du sort de sommeil. Il tomba d'épuisement sur le côté. Mais elle ne pue s'en préoccuper puisqu'elle faisait de son mieux pour amener le cristal réticent vers les os au sol. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en contact avec la pierre, Hime pue enfin lâcher prise pour s'étaler au sol, encore consciente malgré sa fatigue omniprésente. Les os prient alors la teinte du cristal, puis, les phalanges des pieds furent entourés d'une sorte de mélasse noirâtre qui remonta jusqu'au crâne. Elle prit au fur et à mesure la forme d'un corps d'homme puissant. On ne pouvait cependant en admirer que la silhouette car la couleur n'avait pas changé. Un morceau du corps se sépara, la silhouette repris néanmoins sa forme, pour se transformer en une solide armure noir vernie qui vint s'accrocher à la forme humanoïde. Seulement après cet habillage express, le corps pu enfin prendre des couleurs normales, si ce n'est une pâleur exagérée, et le visage de Kuro pu prendre forme. On remarquait cependant que ses cheveux laissaient entrevoir les pupilles rouge sang, semblables à ceux d'une bête enragée. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il atterrit doucement sur l'herbe luxuriante entourant Sainte Rose. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frai et son jumeau se releva péniblement, se sentant encore faible à cause de l'extraction. La jeune femme se redressa et avança lentement vers le sombre personnage et, une fois bien en face, elle posa une main câline sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement, sentant une douleur lui piquer l'épaule. Il ne laissa cependant rien paraître, reconnaissant la magie bienfaisante de son maître. Elle avait posé un sceau qui limiterait ses mouvements à Sainte Rose ainsi qu'au temple. Elle alla ensuite aider Hogo à se lever correctement. Il jeta un regard tranchant à son frère qui ne pue s'empêcher de dire, sur un ton d'ironie qui l'agaçait au plus haut point :

« Que la fête commence ! »


End file.
